


Don't Leave

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: You have a depressive episode and ask Chris not to leave you.





	Don't Leave

Chris walked into his Boston home after being in LA for weeks, doing press for his newest movie. As soon as he was in the door, Dodger trotted up to greet him excitedly. Chris scratched the dog’s head.  
  
“Where’s your mom, huh bud?” he mumbled to Dodger before calling out for you. 

It confused him when he got no response, your car was in the driveway and he saw your wallet on the table by the door. Figuring you were buried in work, he went to find you, Dodger following closely behind. After checking the study, he walked into the bedroom and finally found you. You had dark circles under your eyes and your hair was a tangled, greasy mess. You were turned on your side, staring blankly at the wall.  
  
“Sweetheart? You okay?”  
  
The only answer you gave came in the form of a non-committal hum. Chris knew you struggled with depression and anxiety but he had never seen you in this state before, almost catatonic. He had been gone for a few weeks and he could tell something had been off with you when the two of you would talk on the phone or FaceTime but he hadn’t imagined you like this. Chris knew you weren’t going to talk to him when you were this far gone, so he started working to bring you back.  
  
He kneeled in front of the bed so the two of you were eye level. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear before speaking.  
  
“You’d probably feel a little better if you showered and we changed the sheets yeah?”  
  
You only shrugged in response but Chris took it as the go-ahead. He walked into the attached bathroom and started filling up the tub so you could take a bath. Once the tub was filled with water and bubbles, he walked back into the bedroom and found you sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached out for you and you took his hand, letting him lead you into the bathroom. You stared at the tub blankly so Chris took it upon himself to undress you and help you into the tub. He knelt down and kissed your forehead, promising to be back and telling you to call for him if you needed anything.  
  
Chris left the bathroom door open as he went about taking the dirty sheets and pillowcases off the bed, replacing them with fresh ones before moving to the dresser and grabbing some clean clothes for you. After picking out one of his t-shirts and a pair of your shorts, he walked back into the bathroom, giving Dodger a pat when he passed him on the bed.  
  
Chris was about to ask how you were coming along when he saw you, knees up to your chest, your head hanging down and you shoulders shaking with near silent sobs. Chris’s heart broke as he watched you for a moment before deciding to do something to attempt to ease your pain. Quickly stripping himself of his clothes, he got into the bathtub behind you, settling you between his legs and pulling you back to rest on his chest, strong arms holding you tightly. He didn’t say anything, he knew nothing he would say would help you right then. He just hoped he could hold you together long enough for you to want to talk. You sat in Chris’s arms and sobbed for what felt like hours until you finally spoke.  
  
“Please don’t leave me. I’m a work in progress but I’m trying.”  
  
If his heart was broken before, it was shattered now. It killed him that something like that ever crossed your mind. He took a moment before squeezing you tighter and speaking.  
  
“I am not going anywhere Y/N. I’m here and I love you and nothing you could do will ever change that. You might need a little help right now but we’re going to work through this together. I promise.”  
  
You seemed to relax at Chris’s words and let out a deep, stuttering breath. You promised to call a doctor in the morning and Chris promised to hold your hand while you did it. Chris continued to make promises of a better tomorrow and anything else he could think of but his words fell on deaf ears. You heard that he wasn’t leaving and that was enough, if only for tonight.


End file.
